Back pain is a very common health problem worldwide and is a major cause for work-related disability benefits and compensation. Back pain may arise from strained muscles, ligaments, or tendons in the back and/or structural problems with bones or spinal discs. The back pain may be acute or chronic. Treatments for chronic back pain vary widely and include physical therapy and exercise, chiropractic treatments, rest, pharmacological therapy such as pain relievers or anti-inflammatory medications, and surgical intervention such as vertebral fusion, discectomy or disc repair. Existing treatments can be costly, addictive, temporary, ineffective, and/or can increase the pain or require long recovery times.